This invention relates to a monitor game machine operated by a player seated in a simulated cock-pit or driver cabin of an airplane, a car or the like steering in response to pictures displayed on the screen of a monitor disposed at the front of the driver cabin.
Recently the monitor game machine has been adapted to display on the screen various pictures, such as flying enemy's bombers, various traffic situations on roads or the like, and in response to them the player steers, pushing a fire button to shoot down enemy's bombers or driving at high speeds avoiding cars.
The monitor game machine has the cock-pit or driver cabin in which the player is seated and the monitor located at the front of the cock-pit. The cock-pit is fixed stationary, and thus the monitor game machine has a drawback of the lack of reality to be felt by the player during gaming.